


За полночь

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Derek Hale, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Дерек делает предположение. И ошибается.





	За полночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691361) by [Gia279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279). 



Дерек ненавидел самолеты. Вообще-то, он ненавидел почти все виды общественного транспорта, в которых люди были вынуждены толпиться. Он считал их особой формой пытки и искренне, до глубины души верил, что каждое место в самолете или автобусе должно отделяться шторками. Иначе просто жестоко.

Вдобавок к адской поездочке домой, ему пришлось распаковывать своё барахло. Следовало бы пристрелить того, кто уверил его (смотрю на тебя, Тодд из бухгалтерии), что дешевле распаковать самому, чем нанять людей.

Время близилось к одиннадцати вечера, но Дерек жутко проголодался, а раз ему утром выходить на новую работу в полицейском участке, то понадобится еда. Дерек заворчал, но поднялся на ноги. Лофт ему достался с хорошей скидкой, возможно как местному, возвращающемуся в родные места, но скорее всего благодаря слабенькой электропроводке и отсутствию центрального отопления.

Он обязательно ими займется, но позже. А сейчас еда. Придется смотаться в Уолмарт в соседнем городке, в Бикон Хиллс абсолютно ничего не работало по ночам.

 

В Уолмарте Дерек слегка перестарался. С кем не бывает. Набрал столько продуктов и припасов, что можно было бы две недели не вылезать из дома. Он собрался возвращаться уже за полночь. Багажник бедняги-машины набился под завязку, странно, что еще не волочился по земле.

Дерек был в отличном расположении духа, когда заметил мальчишку.

Тот стоял на углу в узких темно-синих джинсах, дрожа от холода, засунув руки в карманы полурасстегнутой красной толстовки — похоже, под ней ничего не было. Выражение лица было неспокойным и он казался очень юным, но обрадовался, увидев, что машина Дерека притормаживает рядом с ним. Мальчишка помахал рукой и склонился к пассажирскому окну.

Дерек настороженно опустил стекло.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он и задался вопросом, сколько лет могло быть пацану. Шестнадцать? Семнадцать?

Тот несколько раз кивнул.

— Ага, то есть нет, я замерз, но... Привет, — он вгляделся в лицо Дерека. Широко улыбнулся, но смотрел по-прежнему с опаской. 

— Привет, — ответил Дерек.

— Куда ты едешь? — негромко спросил он, облизывая нижнюю губу.

У Дерека отвалилась челюсть. Ну да, ему не в первый раз встречаются проститутки. И даже _явно_ несовершеннолетние проститутки попадаются не в первый раз. Но... Но это же округ Бикон. То самое место, где всё еще доставляют местную газету прямо к дверям и где, стоило чихнуть у себя дома, сосед предложит тебе платочек.

Он осмотрел мальчишку. Может, тот был не из этого города и ловит попутку... куда-то.

— Я еду домой, — твердо ответил Дерек.

— Вот как? — пацан склонил голову набок. — А где дом?

— В Бикон Хиллс.

Тот расплылся в улыбке.

— _Правда?_ Вот это совпадение. И мой тоже там.

Ага, подумал Дерек, надо же. Один черт, что в Нью-Йорке, что в Бикон Хиллс, такие дети не ели досыта, а этот еще и был одет слишком легко для ночного похолодания.

— Если хочешь, я могу тебя подвезти?

Мальчишка аж засветился от радости, но прежде чем успел что-то сказать, Дерек продолжил:

— _Только_ подвезти. Еще у меня есть еда и запасная кофта.

Тот кивнул.

— Конечно, конечно. Я Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул. 

— Ладно. Я Дерек Хейл.

Он разблокировал двери и включил печку. «Стайлз» довольно хрумкал чипсами всю дорогу.

Он жевал так быстро, что у Дерека защемило сердце. Когда же мальчишка _нормально_ ел в последний раз?

Сразу, как только тот залез в машину, Дерек отдал ему свою толстовку с надписью «Полиция Нью-Йорка» и теперь она была усыпана оранжевыми крошками.

— Я приготовлю тебе нормальный ужин наверху, — предложил Дерек, когда они доехали до лофта.

Стайлз с опаской окинул взглядом здание.

— Вообще-то не надо. Спасибо, что подбросил, чувак, — он слизал оранжевый сыр с пальцев. — Отсюда дойду пешком.

Дерек хотел было поспорить, но мальчишка уже вылез из машины и быстрым шагом удалялся прочь по тротуару. Хейл нахмурился.

В Бикон Хиллс ему, пожалуй, будет безопаснее, подумал Дерек, чем на углу у Уолмарта. Дерек с силой потер лицо и направился вверх по лестнице. Может быть завтра, после того, как обвыкнет на новом месте, он упомянет об этом случае шерифу. Может, тот знает мальчишку. Вполне может быть, что тот местный и пытался сбежать или еще что.

 

Дереку удалось поспать в лучшем случае полчаса, его мучили мысли о том, что могло случиться с мальчишкой, ведь тот остался один на улице, мало ли какие незнакомцы могли ему встретиться. Остаток ночи он провел за рулем, выслеживая его, как маньяк. И чуть не опоздал на работу. Дежурная просияла при виде него и с готовностью вручила стопку бумаг.

— Шериф подойдет через минуту. Как прошла поездка?

Учитывая, что ночью поспать не пришлось, а сейчас было девять утра, Дерек никогда раньше не слышал более раздражающего вопроса. У него что, недостаточно красные глаза? 

— Нормально, — пробурчал он, усаживаясь на пластиковый стул для посетителей, чтобы заняться бумагами.

— …серьезно, пап, я тебе говорю, он наверняка твой новый помощник. Ты посмотри на толстовку. Незнакомый мужик с толстовкой полиции Нью-Йорка да еще живет в Бикон Хиллс?

Дерек замер и посмотрел на открытую дверь кабинета. Не может быть.

— Ты это к чему, Стайлз?

Нет. Нет-нет. Дереку лучше свалить из страны. 

— К тому, отец мой, что твой новый помощник горяч на двести градусов.

Дерек еще раз взглянул на дверь, прикидывая, успеет ли удрать из приёмной до их прихода. Но…

— А, вы, должно быть, мистер Хейл, — недобро улыбнулся ему шериф. — Я так понимаю, вы уже познакомились с моим сыном.

Мальчишка расплылся в улыбке и помахал ему из-за спины отца.

— Я принес твою толстовку!

Лучше б Дерек остался в Нью-Йорке.


End file.
